Papírmunka
by Dannae
Summary: Egy hosszú, átvirrasztott éjszaka az irodában bizony csomókat produkálhat az ember izmaiban. OCXOC enyhe TokiXHoshi one-shot.


**A/N: **Az első fanficcem megújult karakteremmel, egykor Kuchiki Hoshiko, most Natsu Hoshiko! Tulajdonképpen az egész karakter totál más, csak a keresztneve ugyanaz ^^; Ha többet akartok tudni róla, a linket beteszem a végére, csak a profil sajnos angolul van az én devArt oldalamon :) Egyenlőre elég annyit tudni róla, hogy a tízes osztag negyedik tisztje, és Tokiiro Hitsugaya és Matsumoto kisebbik gyereke és egyetlen fia, aki a tizenegyes osztag kilencedik tisztje :D Jó szórakozást!

**Írta:** Dannae

**Fandom:** Bleach (hú, micsoda meglepi)

**Párosítás: **Nincs, talán enyhe OCXOC.

**Korhatár: **PG-13

**Disclamer:** Bleach nem enyém, hanem Tite Kubo-é. Hoshi és Toki az enyém.

**Figyelem:** … tulajdonképpen semmi. Hoshi egyszer az ivásra gondol?

**Szavak száma: **… 1000. Pontosan. De jó!

_**--PAPÍRMUNKA--**_

A tücskök halkan ciripeltek, a nyárvégi langymeleg szellő behömpölygött a nyitott ajtón, majd a függönyöket meglebegtetve ki az ablakon. Az asztalnál egy fiatal nő ült, arcát a tenyerébe támasztva. Sötét, mandulavágású szemei lassan becsukódtak, füléből kipottyant a rikító színű fülhallgató.

Natsu Hoshiko, a tízes osztag negyedik tisztje, papírmunkája maradékai fölött görnyedt ezen a kései órán, mikor a barakk épülete már teljesen kiürült, és csak ő maradt, hogy elvégezze a százszor is elátkozott hadnagya által rálőcsölt munkát.

Hoshiko felrezzent pillanatokig tartó szendergéséből, ahogy a lassú, érzelmes ballada, pergő ritmusra váltott. Arcát két tenyerébe temette, és erősen megdörzsölte fáradt, táskás szemeit, ahogy orra alatt ismét egy rövidke, komolytalan szitkot dünnyögött, majd hüvelykujja egy mozdulatával kikapcsolta a dallamokat fáradhatatlanul ontó masinériát. Jobbja gépies mozdulatokkal festette fel az előtte fekvő lap aljára az aláírását, majd az ecset végét fogai közé vette, hogy maga elé vegye a következő, és egyben utolsó papírt.

Ajkait megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyta el ahogy egy pillanatra hátradőlt, de pillanatnyi lelkesedése rögtön lelohadt, mihelyst az órára pillantott.

Tíz óra múlt. A másodpercmutató szédült sebességgel száguldott körbe a számlapon, Hoshiko majdnem beleszédült a nézésébe.

Ez már zsinórban a harmadik éjszaka volt, hogy ilyen késői órán még bent volt az irodában, és a hetedik hogy nem mozdult ki a házából, nem találkozott a barátaival, csak addig, amíg leadott nekik egy jelentést, és nem csúszott le a torkán egyetlen aprócska pohárkányi éltető, isteni szaké sem.

Na persze, elővehette volna Rangiku tartalék üvegét a fiókból és ráhúzhatott volna, de ha ilyen fáradtan iszik az ember, jó nem sülhet ki belőle. És magát ismerve, valószínűleg az egész üveg seperc alatt kiürülne.

Az utolsó lap fejlécén az első írásjelre fordította a tekintetét, és homlokát bal tenyerébe támasztotta, hogy levegye a terhelés egy részét csomós, görcsölő nyakáról és hátáról. Most egy a jelcsoport a „meztelen csiga" vagy a „feljebbvaló" szót jelenti? De mit akarna a Gotei 13 a meztelen csigáktól?

Volt ennek az egésznek bármi értelme?

Kopp, kopp, kopp. Lábdobogás, ahogy egyre csak közeledik a nyitott ajtóhoz, közeledik, majd egy pillanatra megtorpan. A személy, akihez a dobogó lábak tartoznak, nem lehet nehéz, magas, talán egy nő, vagy egy gyerek…

Az ajtó fáján három halk koppanás hasított a csendbe. Kopp, kopp, kopp.

- Natsu-Yonseki?

A nő lassan, fáradtan nézett fel a munkájából, és az ecset végét komótosan kihúzta a fogai közül.

- Nahát, szerbusz, Toki. – mosolygott erőtlenül az ajtóban álló fiatalra. Hogy is hihette, hogy egy nő az? Tokiiro bizonyosan kicsi, vékony, és alacsony, de szelleméről teljes bizonyossággal állíthatja az ember, hogy egy valódi férfiról van szó…

- Mit keresel itt ilyen későn? – folytatta Hoshiko, és ismét megdörzsölte a szemét, majd tenyerébe fojtott egy termetes ásítást. – Nem kéne már aludnod?

- Ezt én is kérdezhetném. - a fiú lassan indult meg felé, arcán tétova mosoly – A papírmunka várhat holnapig, Hoshiko-San. Aludnod neked is kéne valamikor.

- Nem, ezt már csak befejezem. – legyintett a nő lemondóan. – Egy oldal, aztán az iktatás, és holnap leadom az egészet, cakkumpakk.

Hoshiko nyaka ropogtatása közben észre sem vette, hogy kis barátja már a háta mögött járt.

- Túlerőlteted magad.

- Áh, mesebeszéd.

- Pihenned kellene.

- Ha ezt nem csinálom meg, Taichou leharapja a fejem. Szó szerint. Aztán megrágja, kiköpi, visszaragasztja a nyakamra, és végül be kell majd fejeznem a papírmunkát. Miután az egész Gotei 13 latrináit tisztára nyaltam.

Válla fölött laposan kis barátjára pislogott, és jobbjával megdörzsölte sajgó nyakát.

- … vagy talán mégis igazad lehet. – morogta az orra alatt, és előreejtette a fejét – Tudod, már tele van a hócipőm. Sőt. Túlcsordul. Nem elég, hogy a saját és a harmadik kicseszett tiszt munkáját én csinálom, de még anyád is… mégis mi a fenét csinálsz?

Hoshiko háta akaratlanul is ívbe feszült a vállát finoman gyúró kezek alatt.

- Teljesen csomós az egész hátad. – szögezte le Tokiiro, és bizonyításként határozottan lenyomott egy különösen nagy csomóra. A nő szájából apró nyögés szökött ki.

- Mi a…?

- Jaj, nyugi. Csak megmasszírozlak.

-… nem tudok fizetni. Csak két hét múlva kapok fizetést, le vagyok égve.

Tokiiro halkan felnevetett, és határozottabban kezdte gyúrni a keze alatt lassan ellazuló vállakat. A shikakusho fekete anyaga gyűrődött, egyre lazult, ahogy Hoshiko is fokozatosan tócsává olvadt.

- Túl jó vagy hozzám, Toki. – motyogta végül, és egészen hátradőlt a székben.

A shikakusho végül megadta magát, és lecsusszant a lány vállairól. Hoshiko enyhén megborzongott a hirtelen fuvallatra, és ismét előrehajolt a székében, szemei kipattantak.

- Kösz, ez már nagyon kellett. – mosolygott hátra, és nyakát ismét megroppantva visszahúzta az egyenruháját a vállára. – Gyere ide.

Tokiiro enyhén habozva közelebb hajolt.

CUPP.

- És most menj aludni, kisapám, mert Ikkaku holnap szétszed! – nevetett Hoshiko, és játékosan homlokát dörzsölgető, döbbent barátja vállába bokszolt.

- R-rendben. – mosolyodott el végül a fiú – Jó éjt, Hoshiko-San.

- Neked is, Toki. Mondd meg anyádnak, hogy szétrúgom a csinos kis fenekét.

- Meglesz.

Hoshiko, arcán mosollyal húzta vissza maga elé az utolsó papírt, és könnyedén átfutotta a szöveget.

_Közvélemény-kutatás: mi a véleménye feljebbvalóiról?_

A lány elmosolyodott, és egy perc gondolkodás után újult erővel körmölni kezdett.

_Kapitány: Hitsugaya Toshiro._

_Tisztelem és bízok kapitányomban, tudom, hogy soha nem hagyná hátra az embereit. Látom rajta, hogy fiatal kora ellenére tiszteletet ad és vár el beosztottaitól, rendezett, az idővel jól gazdálkodik, emellett intelligens, komoly, és nem tűr ellentmondást: úgy érzem, nagyon szerencsésnek mondhatom magam, hogy a tízes osztagba tartozhatok és egy hozzá hasonló férfi utasításait követhetem._

_Hadnagy: Matsumoto Rangiku._

_Matsumoto-san nem csak a parancsnokom és közvetlen feljebbvalóm, hanem a legjobb barátom is. Mindig vidám, kedves és megértő: Nála jobban talán senki nem ismer, és soha nem találkoztam olyan emberrel, akinek a kezébe önszántamból helyezném az életemet, kivéve Matsumoto-san-t. Remélem, még sokáig dolgozhatok vele._

_Harmadik tiszt_

_Erről a férfiról nem beszélünk. Soha nem láttam őt, még a nevét sem tudom. Ő nekem egy megcélozható rang._

_Megjegyzések:_

_Kapitányom és hadnagyom lánya készíti a legfinomabb dango-t egész Rukongai-ban, és fiuk igazán édes egy pofa._

Hoshiko munkájával elégedetten dőlt hátra és tette helyére az ecsetet.

Majd az asztalra dőlve egy szempillantás alatt elaludt. Tokiiro az ablakon keresztül még utoljára rámosolygott, és ujjait gyengéden a homlokához simítva visszatért a hálószobájába. Az ablakon keresztül.

2009-10-18

A/N: Aw, TokiHoshi! Nem édesek? Na jó, mondjuk Hoshi CSAK BARÁTNAK TEKINTI Tokit (igen, tényleg: a legjobb barátnőjének a fia, hogy a rosseb bele!)

Hoshi profilja: www. weresquirrel94. deviantart. com/art/Profile-Natsu-Hoshiko-139890231 (szünetek nélkül)


End file.
